Amy tiene una noticia
by Myriamj
Summary: Versión en español. Esta vez,Amy tiene una noticia que decirle a Sheldon. Disfrute.


Debo reconocer que una vez imaginada cómo sería si Penny estuviese embarazada y quisiera decírselo a Leonard, me puse a imaginar cómo sería en el caso de cada una de las parejas de la serie. Y me divertí bastante. Así que, aquí va la siguiente pareja en tener noticias.

Ah! He decidido subirlo en español e inglés, por las diferencias que hay entre un idioma y otro. Así que esta es la versión en español.

Por cierto, no soy propietaria de Big Bang Theory; apenas de mi ferviente imaginación.

**Amy tiene una noticia.**

Sheldon llegó al departamento de Amy, luego de recibir la llamada de ella. Era noche de "Jueves todo puede pasar", pero aún así estaba desconcertado. Y no le ayudaba la perspectiva de encontrar a su enemigo simiesco fumando.

Amy le abrió, lucía igual que siempre, pero había algo extraño. El departamento no olía a ningún tipo de cigarro, y no había rastros del mono. A Sheldon no le agradaban los cambios, pero sintió un alivio.

"Hola Amy."

"Hola Sheldon."

"Me llamaste."

"Sí, entra."

"Gracias."

Sheldon entró. No, ningún rastro del mono.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó con tu compañero de piso?"

"¿Ricky? Tuve que regresarlo al laboratorio."

"Ah, ok. Dijiste que tenías que decirme algo personalmente."

"Sí, siéntate por favor."

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá. El sentarse juntos en ese sofá para conversar no era algo nuevo para Sheldon, pero aún así sintió que algo estaba mal, había algo distinto. Y no sabía lo que era.

"Sheldon,¿ recuerdas nuestros experimentos fisiológicos?"

"Por supuesto. Tengo memoria eidética."

"Es para contextualizar. Estoy embarazada."

Se produjo un breve silencio. Si Amy estaba embarazada era el obvio resultado de esos experimentos.

"¿Comprobaste todos los síntomas y posibles teorías alternativas?"

"Sí."

"¿Y?"

"Estoy embarazada o tengo un embarazo psicológico que emula todos los síntomas, incluyendo los cambios hormonales."

"Entonces, tenemos que descartar el factor psicológico. Y también las posibilidades de un tumor. Existen estudios…"

"Sheldon, detente. Tú trabajas con probabilidades, y sabes que la explicación más simple y lógica tiende a ser la mejor explicación. Y ya me he realizado varios test para reducir al mínimo posible el margen de error. "

"¿Y?" –preguntó Sheldon de nuevo. Amy enarcó una ceja.

"Estoy embarazada. Tenemos que aceptarlo."

Se produjo otro silencio.

"Tendré un hijo." –Sheldon pareció hablar consigo mismo en voz alta- "Esta es una variable que no había considerado."

"Tendremos un hijo. Y no tenías porque considerar esta variable antes de hoy."

"Lo tendrás, ¿cierto?" – Sheldon miró a Amy con cierta ansiedad.

"Por supuesto. Nuestros adn combinados deberían producir un individuo sumamente inteligente que permita avanzar a la humanidad de un modo sin precedente. Prácticamente un regalo para la humanidad."

"Eso pensé."

"Claro que implicará retrasarme un año en mis investigaciones, considerando los cuidados iniciales que requerirá."- Amy apuntó, con un pequeño suspiro de frustración.

"Te apoyaré en lo que necesites; tú y el niño."

"Gracias."

"Y nos casaremos. Mi madre me indicó que es una convención social no opcional."- Sheldon añadió serio.

"Está bien. Pero requeriré una propuesta formal, en un ambiente adecuado según las convenciones sociales."

"No hay problema."

Se produjo un nuevo silencio. Sheldon miró a Amy; no lucía diferente, pero ahora sabía lo que había distinto.

"¿Puedo… puedo tocar?"

"¿mi vientre?" –Amy enarcó una ceja nuevamente.- "Sheldon, no notarás ningún cambio hasta dentro de un mes y medio, y los movimientos del feto recién serán notorios en dieciséis semanas más."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, qué curioso, siento la necesidad de tocar."

"Está bien."

Amy se levantó del sofá y se subió un poco la blusa y la chaleca, dejando al descubierto su piel desde el ombligo hasta su cintura.

Sheldon se levantó también y mirándola a los ojos, puso sus grandes manos en su vientre.

"Hoo…" -se le escapó a Amy, mientras se ruborizaba.

"¿Tienes you-hoo?" –preguntó Sheldon con cautela, mientras comenzaba a sentir su temperatura corporal elevándose.

"Sí. Pero tú tienes otros planes los Jueves."

"Es Jueves de todo puede pasar. Puedo improvisar."- Sheldon sonrió. Por primera vez, apreciaba este día. Amy sonrió.

"Ok." –dijo, mientras tomaba la mano de Sheldon e iniciaba el camino a su dormitorio.-"Y no te preocupes por el preservativo. Ya no cambiará los resultados."

Sheldon sonrió, y siguió a Amy.

.

.

.

Diez meses más tarde, Sheldon estaba en el sillón con su hijo durmiendo en sus brazos. Amy entró a la pieza, y sonrió al ver a su esposo e hijo. Sheldon la vio y le sonrió, y luego volvió a centrarse en su hijo.

"Sheldon, acabo de hablar por teléfono con tu madre."

"Ok."

"Me contó que nunca pensó que te casarías y tendrías un hijo. Nunca te dijo que casarte era una convención social no opcional en caso de que tuvieras un hijo."

"Lo debe haber olvidado. Yo tengo memoria eidética, ella no."- Sheldon parecía esforzarse en no levantar la mirada de su hijo.

"Sheldon, mírame."- Sheldon la miró – "No me mientas ni seas irónico."

"¡Rayos!"

"Muy bien, entonces, ¿por qué?"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Sheldon, te estoy preguntando."

"¡Está bien! Cuando me llamaste para contarme que estabas embarazada, noté algo extraño y no me gustan los cambios. Y pensé que no quería que mi vida cambiara."

"¿No querías que tu vida cambiara?"

"Sí. Y si tú tenías un hijo, tu vida cambiaría, y eso afectaría la mía."

"Sheldon, tu vida no habría cambiado si yo hubiese tenido a nuestro hijo y no nos hubiésemos casado."

"Sí, porque tu vida habría cambiado y yo no sería partícipe de ese cambio. Y tampoco quería estar ausente de mi hijo, y realizar los escáneres cerebrales cuando lo pida por primera vez." – Sheldon parecía muy inestable, pero Amy le sonrió y se sentó junto a él.

"¿No te molesta que te haya mentido?" –preguntó Sheldon.

"Esta vez no. Gracias. Fue una decisión muy acertada el casarnos." – Amy puso una mano en el hombro de Sheldon, y con la otra sacó una pelusita del rostro de su hijo.

"Amy, no te lo he dicho porque como científico no está en mi campo de experticia, pero desde hace tiempo he ido desarrollando sentimientos hacia ti." –la declaración de Sheldon era más bien una confesión. Amy miró a Sheldon a los ojos, y se incorporó un poco.

"Está bien Sheldon. Yo también debo confesarte algo."

"¿Qué?"

"Yo también he desarrollado sentimientos por ti." –Y lo besó. Un beso tierno, amoroso, que Sheldon respondió sin dudar.

"Fascinante."- apuntó Sheldon cuando el beso terminó. Y cuidando de no molestar su hijo, volvió a besar a su esposa.


End file.
